


Squad Drabbles

by humanityalmost



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Brocedes Family Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, I am dissing ikea furniture, M/M, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, Winter, not realizing feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: Collection of GP2/F1 related fics





	1. Finland (Gaslynn)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lads :)  
> I´m starting a drabble series for the squad, at least I try to^^  
> Every chapter will be dedicated to someone, the first one goes to Romca who wanted some fluff <3  
> Have fun! :)

Standing on the porch in the church, waiting for his husband to be to arrive, Pierre´s thoughts wandered back to the time they shared their first kiss. Five years ago somewhere in the nowhere in Finland…

“Fuck, that´s not good!” And if to give Pierre´s words more meaning the car gave a last gurgling sound away before slowly rolling out in the middle of the road. Alex at the passenger seat snickered quietly and wiped out his phone of his pocket and jumped out of the car to search for a signal.

After around five minutes he gave up and dropped back into his seat. “We need to do something!”  
“No shit, Sherlock!” Pierre´s voice was tripping with sarcasm and without another word he jumped out of the car to open the bonnet. He hoped he could fix it and get away from here shortly because all the time with Alex in a car wasn´t really helping him to forget about his crush on the Brit. 

Pierre was already working under the bonnet of the car for a few minutes before Alex decided to get out to help him. They settled into a tense silence, no one knowing what to say as suddenly out of nowhere rain started to fall on them. In a matter of seconds they were both drenched from head to toe, looking at each other and bursting into a laughing fit. They were standing there in the middle of nowhere, laughing at each other and just couldn´t stop. It seemed as if the rain was washing away all the tension and discomfort. They were just boys again and suddenly Alex asked: “Can I kiss you?” and Pierre only nodded, too surprised to answer him with words. 

And the next thing he felt were the soft, plush lips of the Brit on his own and he felt like he was floating. His stomach was fluttering and his heart raced, his brain shut down and he was just kissing him back, soft and sweet. Alex wrapped his arms around him and he just felt, he wasn´t thinking anymore, there only was the feeling of `finally home´ left inside of him.

They were standing at an empty road in Finland, wrapped up in one another´s arms, with the rain pattering down on them, kissing as if nothing else will ever matter again for the rest of their lives.

A figure appearing beside him startled him and he jumped back into reality only to see his husband to be standing beside him with the most beautiful smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye.

“Everything ok, love?” “Never have been better, mon amour!”


	2. Race preparation (Mitchem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artem was standing with his back turned to Mitch, in the back of the Russian Time´s garage, trying to focus on the race ahead of him, imagining every corner and every straight before his inner eyes. Driving the car around them all in his head, as there were suddenly hands on his hips and a voice whispering in his ear, making him shiver: “You look so sexy when you´re ignoring me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lads :)  
> Chapter number two and it´s for Sally and it´s basically just unbetaed porn...  
> Sorry :D  
> Have fun! :)

Artem was standing with his back turned to Mitch, in the back of the Russian Time´s garage, trying to focus on the race ahead of him, imagining every corner and every straight before his inner eyes. Driving the car around them all in his head, as there were suddenly hands on his hips and a voice whispering in his ear, making him shiver: “You look so sexy when you´re ignoring me.”

Accompanying the voice was a warm body pressed flush against his back and Mitch´s breathing at his ear. “Mitch I need to focus!”, he really tried to force his mind into his race preparation´s, but Mitch was rubbing circles into his hipbone with his fingers and sucking on his earlobe at the same time.

Artem felt the goose bumps rise up his spine and shivered, slightly moving his head to the site to give Mitch more room, although he knew it was a bad idea before the race. He tried to pull away one last time but as the Kiwi pressed himself against his back, sucking at his neck, he knew he was fucked.

He dropped his data pages and let his head fall back against Mitch, who was starting to trail kisses down his neck all along to his collarbone where he started to suck on the soft skin there, purposely trying to leave a mark there and Artem didn´t have it in him to tell him off, because it felt too nice and his brain wasn´t functioning properly anymore.

The Kiwi spun him around to have better access to his race suit, trying to undo it quickly, using only one hand because the other one was tangled into the hair at the Russian´s neck, while hastily kissing him. Artem let out a broken moan, bucking his hips into Mitch´s hand. 

The Kiwi just smiled into the kiss before pushing his hand into the front of Artem´s race suit. He was massaging Artem´s dick through his boxers, feeling the Russian´s dick swell under his touch. After a few more strokes over the already damp material of his boxers, he pushed down Artem´s boxers and race suit in one go, freeing the Russian´s already achingly hard cock.

The sight alone was enough for Mitch to feel his own cock hardening in his jeans, but he ignored it, determined to blow Artem´s mind. With a last hungry kiss to Artem´s lips, he let himself sink on his knees in front of Artem, blinking up at him through his long eyelashes and the Russian was biting his lip to not moan out loudly at this view in front of him. All he was choking out was a small whimper, which made Mitch took pity on him.

The Kiwi wrapped one hand around the base of Artem´s cock and took him into his mouth, licking over the slit, tasting him. He swept his tongue over the tip a few times before taking him fully into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly up and done. 

Artem was overwhelmed by Mitch´s warm mouth around him, he was biting down on the back of his hand to stop the groans spilling from his lips. His head was thrown back and his pupils blown wide.

Mitch took his balls now in his other hand and started massaging them in the rhythm of his head bobbing. Artem couldn´t hold back anymore and a loud moan was falling from his lips. Mitch let him fall out of his mouth only to lick up the whole length from the base of his cock, before taking him back into his mouth. The Russian above him was bucking his hips forward and Mitch let him for a while before pinning him back against the wall, hands on his hips stilling Artem´s movements. 

A frustrated little moan escaped him and Mitch felt his hands in his hair, tugging at the loose strands. It was sending jolts straight into his groin, which was already achingly hard and pressing against his jeans. So he opened them, letting his cock spring free and wrapping a hand around himself while still bobbing his head around Artem. 

He could feel himself getting closer and Artem´s rapid breathing and the uncontrollable bucks of his hips told him that the Russian was near his release too. So he hollowed his checks, bobbing his head more fiercly and making sure to look up at Artem through his lashes, while wanking himself with the other hand.

Mitch´s glance through his long eyelashes and the sight of Artem´s dick in his mouth was everything the Russian needed. With a suppressed moan of Mitch´s name he came into the Kiwi´s mouth, panting heavily and slumping back against the wall, completely boneless. 

Mitch willingly swallowed everything and the taste of Artem on his tongue was the last thing he needed to push him over the cliff. Breathing rapidly he came all over his hand before wiping it off at his jeans carelessly.

After a few moments of collecting himself Mitch got up and took Artem´s face into his hands, kissing him passionately, letting the Russian taste himself on his tongue before pulling away with a little peck. He closed Artem´s race suit and sorted his hair out and then grabbed the Russian again, breathing in his ear: “Good luck for the race, Artem!” and with those words he disappeared through the back door of the garage, off to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! <3


	3. You bring the shine back into his eyes (Souffle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had gotten to watch Stoffel slowly letting go of him, the hurt in his eyes slowly disappearing, the shine returning to them, but now directed at another person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lads :)  
> This is for Ale because she is amazing!   
> Also, I tried some new writing style and I don´t really know yet if I like it...  
> Have fun! :)

Stoffel knew it probably wasn´t the right decision to lie to Pierre, but he couldn´t bear his sad and worried eyes following him around all the time anymore. At first he hoped he could just bloke out Pierre´s worry and the waves of guilt wavering on his face whenever he met Stoffel´s gaze, but he couldn´t. It was impossible to dismiss Pierre´s discomfort in his presence and he hated it. 

Yes he was in love with the French, who was in a happy relationship and yes he was feeling like shit whenever he saw Pierre smiling blindingly at Alex, his whole world turning around the Brit in that moment. But he didn´t need to be treated like a raw egg, everyone tip toeing around him. He was perfectly capable of handling the situation and all he wanted was for Pierre to be happy, even though it meant a broken heart for him.

Pierre knew the Belgian was in love with him and it broke his heart that he couldn´t return his feelings. He loved Stoffel to death, but not in a romantically way at all. The French was head over heels for Alex and the Brit wasn´t less loved up and Pierre knew it nearly killed Stoffel to see them together but he couldn´t bear to give the Belgian more space. He was his best friend and he needed him in his life, even though he knew how selfish that sounded. 

But after weeks of worrying about the Belgian, he noticed a change happening. Alex started to go out again, hurt still visible in his eyes whenever he met Pierre’s gaze, he tried to hide it but didn´t succeed and every time Pierre felt a bang in his heart because of his best friend who was hurting because of him but he understand that he couldn´t help him. Only time and distraction would help Stoffel get over him.

And Pierre was glad that Sean seemed to be there whenever the Belgian needed distraction. He dragged him into clubs and invited him to dinner, went to the gym with Stoffel and Mitch and tried everything to get Stoffel´s mind off of Pierre. And Pierre was watching from a little distance, making sure Stoffel was ok but without getting too close to him again. The wounds still too fresh.

Pierre was watching how Sean put an arm around the Belgian´s shoulders, Stoffel leaning into him instantly, relaxing against the Indonesian while chatting to some people and Pierre smiled. Maybe it finally got better for him. 

Weeks were passing and Sean and Stoffel seemed inseparable. Constantly meeting up and posting it on social media they grew closer each passing week and Pierre felt himself smile when he saw a picture of them at dinner together, all smiles and joking. Stoffel had gotten back his smile after months of distress and heart break. 

After a particular shit race for Sean Pierre was searching for him to make sure he was ok, but as he turned the corner of the motorhome he stopped immediately. Sean was wrapped up in Stoffel´s arms, the Belgian stroking over his back, he was pressing kisses on to the top of his head while whispering comforting nonsense and Sean nuzzled his face into Stoffel´s neck, completely boneless against him. Pierre just smiled and left the scene as quietly as possible, returning to Alex to tell him what he had witnessed.

A few days later they all met up for the celebratory dinner at the end of the season and as Sean and Stoffel finally turned up, last, Pierre couldn´t help but grin idiotically. The Indonesian had slightly dishevelled hair and from underneath Stoffel´s collar a love bite was peaking out. Both grinning sheepishly, their fingers intertwined, they took their places across from each other, both gazing lovingly at the other, forgetting all the people around them. Stoffel´s eyes were shining in the light of the candles on the table and Sean seemed to be captured by them in a magical way, never letting go of the Belgian´s gaze. And Pierre just took Alex´s hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of it and smiling, watching the Brit returning it with shining eyes. 

He had gotten to watch Stoffel slowly letting go of him, the hurt in his eyes slowly disappearing, the shine returning to them, but now directed at another person. He had watched Stoffel fall in love again and it was beautiful and heart-warming and Alex laughed at him for being a soppy romantic, but Pierre knew how happy the Brit secretly was for them. He could see it at the small smile on Alex´s lips whenever he saw them interact, wrapped up in each other´s presence, completely oblivious to the two pairs of eyes watching them from afar.


	4. Spin the bottle (Mitch/Antonio/Sean/Artem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bottle spun a few rounds before slowing down and stilling at Antonio. The Italian´s cheeks turned pink and he was looking expectantly at Mitch, who watched him carefully, a slight glint of something Antonio couldn´t quite name in his eyes. The Kiwi licked his lips, eyes still drained at Antonio and he said: “I dare you to give Artem a lap dance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lads :)  
> THAT IS DISGUSTING FILTH AND I`M SORRY BUT I BLAME A FEW MEMBERS OF THE SQUAD! (looking at you people) :D  
> It´s unbetaed and probably full of mistakes...  
> Have fun! :)

Antonio didn´t know how they ended up in this situation but it was probably an idea born in one of their drunk brains. They went clubbing together and somehow Mitch, Artem, Sean and he ended up playing spin the bottle in the Kiwi´s hotel room for the weekend. After a few rounds the questions and dares got more sexual and in their drunk haze the room was heating up with sexual tension. 

The bottle spun a few rounds before slowing down and stilling at Antonio. The Italian´s cheeks turned pink and he was looking expectantly at Mitch, who watched him carefully, a slight glint of something Antonio couldn´t quite name in his eyes. The Kiwi licked his lips, eyes still drained at Antonio and he said: “I dare you to give Artem a lap dance!” 

The Russian looked slightly uncomfortable and turned a little pale, turning to face Mitch, trying to figure out what his boyfriend was planning. Antonio´s cheeks were burning hot and he gave Sean a questioning glance, looking for the approval of his boyfriend. And to his surprise Sean just nodded and smiled at him, clearly turned on by the imagination of Antonio giving a lap dance to Artem.

Antonio felt his stomach flutter, excitement bubbling up inside him. He got up from the floor and grabbed a chair, placing it in the middle of the room. While Mitch was pushing Artem down at the chair, kissing him short- and passionately, Sean put some music on and took his place at the floor a little away from Artem, Mitch following suit, his dark eyes drained at Antonio, waiting. 

The Italian let his body feel the music and started to move to the beat, swinging his hips back and forth he was winking at the blushing Russian at the chair before stripping of his T-shirt in one swift move, carelessly throwing it away.

He placed himself on the Russian´s lap and started grinding down onto him rhythmically, while brushing his fingers over the still T-shirt cladded chest of the man underneath him, feeling his nipple harden under his touch. Antonio breathed breathlessly into Artem´s ear and the Russian bucked up his hips a little in response. Nibbling on his earlobe, Antonio pressed his hips harder down against the Russian´s crotch, feeling his already half hard cock against him.

Artem was throwing back his head, trying to suppress a moan and at the same time begging for more friction, bucking his hips up again. But suddenly Antonio was gone from his lap and the Russian let out a frustrated whining sound before draining his eyes back onto Antonio. 

The Italian now once again swaying his hips seductively to the beat before once again dropping down onto Artem´s lap, riding the Russian of his shirt and brushing over his now naked chest. Twirling his right nipple between his fingers, a load moan escaped the Russian´s mouth and Antonio leaned down to capture his lips in a hungry kiss. Letting his tongue explore Artem´s mouth as he sensed a movement behind him.

Mitch and Sean were moving away from their places at the floor and seconds later Antonio felt a hand in his hair guiding him into another sloppy kiss. Sean now kissing him fiercely while Mitch was massaging Artem´s half hard cock through his jeans, making the Russian moan out in pleasure at the friction. 

Drawing away from Sean he sank down onto his knees before Artem and looking up at him questioning and as the Russian nodded, he unzipped his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles and started mouthing at Artem´s cock through the fabric. The Russian was whimpering above him while Mitch fisted on of his hands into Sean´s hair, sucking at his tongue passionately, his other hand placed on the back of Antonio´s head, who had now removed the boxers and was licking up Artem´s hard cock from bottom to top before taking him into his mouth.

He swirled his tongure around the tip of it, feeling Mitch´s and Artem´s hands tugging at his hair, sending jolts straight into his cock, now pressing uncomfortable hard against the zip of his trousers.

And as if Sean had read his mind he was pulling away from Mitch to tug down the Italian´s trousers, freeing his hard cock and wrapping a firm hand around him. Antonio gasped out in pleasure while still bobbing his head up and down Artem´s cock.

Pulling away to take a deep breath, Mitch grabbed Antonio and pulled him standing into his arms. He made quick work of the Italian´s clothes and stripped him down completely with small grin on his face and lust clouded eyes.

“God, you can´t imagine how much I want to fuck you right now!”, Mitch´s voice was raspy, the lust clearly evident, and Antonio felt his cock twitch in anticipation while he let out a small groan. Letting himself be drawn into a heated kiss.

Mitch pulled away from the Italian and pushed him down onto the bed. “Get on your hands and knees!”, Mitch´s tone was commanding and the Italian was shivering in anticipation, while placing himself at the bed, waiting for someone to touch him. Suddenly Sean was before him grabbing his face and kissing him shortly before stepping back and letting Antonio get his mouth around his cock, tasting the precome on his tongue as suddenly there was a warm tongue liking a strip over his quivering hole and Antonio let out a shocked gasp, Sean´s dick sliding out of his mouth, saliva dropping down his chin.

And as Mitch was licking over his hole, trying to loosen him up there suddenly was another cock in front of his face and without hesitation Antonio took him into his mouth, bobbing his head. While Mitch grabbed the lube from the nightstand, coating up his fingers and pushing two inside the shivering Italian, opening him up, Sean settled down beside Antonio, fingers combing´through the other´s hair.

“I´m..I´m ready!”, Antonio sounded breathless and almost couldn´t keep himself up anymore so Mitch withdrew his finger from his hole to put on a condom and positioning himself behind the Italian. With one swift move he was entering him, making Antonio moan loudly, throwing his head back while Sean and Artem were slowly stroking themselves, watching in awe as Mitch moved back out until only the tip of his cock was still inside, before pushing back in, settling into a fast rhythm, while grabbing onto Antonio´s hips to keep him in place. 

He was moving fast, feeling his orgasm closing in on him before coming loudly inside of the Italian, slumping against him, before withdrawing his cock and throwing the condom out of the bed in the direction of the bin, while Artem was already lining up behind Antonio, one hand in his hair, the other one gripping tightly at his hipbone. 

As he pushed in, Antonio let out a broken sob and tried to move back against the Russian, forcing him to speed up. “Harder, please!”, he sounded breathless and Artem had to force himself away from coming now and then. He started to slam into the Italian, forcing a punishing rhythm on him while hearing the moans fall from his lips, head thrown into his neck and Sean´s calming hand in his hair. 

With one last hard thrust Artem came, moaning loudly and riding out his orgasm, Antonio shaking under him. When he pulled out he slumped down beside him at the bed, Mitch drawing him into a lazy kiss, while Sean forced Antonio to look at him. “You ok, love? You can take me?” But all the Italian managed to do was nodding desperately.

Sean turned Antonio around, pushing him onto his back so he could look at him and then slowly pushing in, watching every change in Antonio´s face as he started to fuck him fast and hard, feeling him clenching around his cock. He knew Antonio was close so he wrapped a hand around his cock and after a few firm tugs the Italian was coming all over his hand and his chest, crying out Sean´s name.

Hearing his name fall from his boyfriend´s lips was enough to push Sean off the cliff, groaning he came into Antonio, the Italian clenching around him. 

Sean waited a few moment before pulling out of his boyfriend only to draw him into his arms, cuddling him to his chest, before pressing light kisses all over his face. “I love you!”, Sean was whispering in his ear and the Italian just mumbled his response, too tired to answer properly, as Mitch curled himself around Antonio´s other side mumbling sweet nothings into his ear. Artem was spooning Mitch from behind and curled up like that they fell asleep.


	5. Drunk (Seantonio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean didn´t know how he managed to tangle himself in the shirt but before the Italian could hurt himself he freed him, only to discover that he was on the brink of tears once again. “I´m so useless Sean, I can´t even undress myself! Leave me alone!” Sean had to stop himself from giggling, his hand still tightly hold by Antonio.  
> “I´m trying, let go of my arm.” But Antonio seemed to ignore him just pulling at his arm further desperately while trying to get his shoes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lads! :)  
> The wonderful Sarah hasn´t had the best of days so far, I think, so this is for you dear <3  
> Some kind of shitty Seantonio..  
> Have fun! :)

Sean never had seen Antonio drunk before. Sure, they have been going out together and stayed up till the sunrise but normally the Italian never drank, always just taking a few sips out of politeness, before getting something non-alcoholic instead. 

The other drivers used to tease him about it all the time, but he never seemed particularly bothered by it, always just shrugging at them with a smile. Today however something was off, Sean already sensed it as the slightly smaller driver buried his nose a little too long into the crook of his neck as he hugged him to say hello. A little worried, the Indonesian watched Antonio disappear into the crowd, making his way to the bar at the back of the club, while Sean got back to talking to Mitch and Alex.

The next time Sean spotted Antonio, the Italian was dancing in the middle of the dancefloor, a drink in his hand, while a girl in a really short and tight dress was pressing herself against him, desperately longing for his attention. At first Sean thought about just leaving the club without Antonio, but he didn´t have the heart to just leave him on his own. So he made his way through the crowd, pushing a few people out of his way in the process.

As he reached the dancing pair he tapped the Italian on the arm, making Antonio spin around, spilling half of his drink onto the floor. “Seanitelli!”, with an excited yelp he was launching himself onto the Indonesian, who could catch him just in time to prevent him from falling down. The girl he was dancing with moments ago forgotten.

Steading Antonio in front of him, Sean made him look into his eyes, a little worried about his best friend. The Italians eyes were clouded with a drunk haze, now focusing onto Sean, before starting to water a little.

“I wanna go home Seani, my head spins and I don´t feel good anymore!”, with watery eyes, Antonio was leaning against Sean now, holding onto him like his life was depending on it and while letting out a deep breath, the Indonesian wrapped his arm around the small frame of his best friend, guiding him outside into the fresh air. 

As the fresh air hit his face Antonio fully turned himself into Sean, cuddling him close to keep warm. “Seani, I´m cold. I want to go home!”, the Italian´s breath brushed his ear and Sean didn´t really know what to do with his clearly intoxicated best friend so he decided to take him with him home into his and Mitch´s flat. The Kiwi would probably stay at Alex´s anyway. 

“Antonio, come on bro, keep it down!”, Sean was trying really hard to get the Italian to stop whining while trying to open up the door to his flat with one hand, the other still steadying his best friend, who was now playing with the fingers of said hand, giggling into Sean´s neck.

As Sean finally succeeded in opening the door he guided Antonio straight into the bedroom, setting him down on the bed. “Tonio, do you need help undressing?”, Sean glanced at him worryingly, but the Italian only giggled and made grabby hands at his best friend. “Yes Seanitelli, undress me!”, laughing he was trying to get off his shirt but failing completely.

Sean didn´t know how he managed to tangle himself in the shirt but before the Italian could hurt himself he freed him, only to discover that he was on the brink of tears once again. “I´m so useless Sean, I can´t even undress myself! Leave me alone!” Sean had to stop himself from giggling, his hand still tightly hold by Antonio.

“I´m trying, let go of my arm.” But Antonio seemed to ignore him just pulling at his arm further while desperately trying to get his shoes off. If Sean was being honest, it was a mess and he finally took pity on him. He pulled off Antonio´s shoes and his trousers while still trying to get him to let go of his arm, but without success. 

After a few minutes he finally wrestled him into bed and ready to get up and leave as Antonio´s hand was back at his wrist and the Italian pleading for him to stay. Letting out a shaky breath, he toed of his shoes and shed himself of his trousers, but making sure to keep on his shirt, he sled himself under the duvet beside Antonio. The Italian instantly curled himself up against his chest and Sean wrapped his arms around him, drawing patterns at his naked back.

“Thanks, Seani!” Mumbled Antonio before finally falling asleep, steadily breathing against Sean´s neck. The Indonesian sighed, still drawing patterns at his best friend´s back. He was so gone for him and he couldn´t really do anything about, except from hoping to get over this crush on his best friend. 

The noise of someone throwing up in the bathroom woke Sean on the next day. Slightly disorientated he sat himself up in bed only to find the images from the previous night coming back into his memory and with one jump he was out of bed and on the way into the kitchen to get Antonio some painkillers and a glass of water.

As he came back into the bedroom Antonio was just coming out of the bathroom, freshly showered and with brushed teeth, he was gladly taking the pills and the water that Sean handed him before looking apologetically at his best friend.

“I´m so sorry for last night, Sean! It must have been awful!” But Sean only managed to pull him into a hug, folding himself around the Italian, mumbling into his hair that it was fine, while pressing a light kiss behind his ear. They were standing a while like this, wrapped up into each other´s arms, not even a millimetre of space between them, as Antonio suddenly moved back a little, pushing himself up on his tip toes to press his lips against Sean´s.

Sean was so shocked that at first he couldn´t even respond, which lead to Antonio pulling away again, frantically combing through his own hair. “I´m sorry, I probably shou…” Before he could have finished the sentence, Sean was already pulling him flush back against his chest, kissing him sweetly. Their lips were moving against each other and their hearts were racing, but deep down they knew, no matter what, they would find a way to discover what that meant for them and eventually they were going to be ok.


	6. Kisses (Mitch/Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch always loved it. He liked the feeling of being completely wrapped up in Alex when they hugged or kissed, Alex covering him like a blanket. He felt safe and secure like that, loved in the best kind of ways. He never found it `unmanly´ or too girly that he liked being held up by Alex while they kissed, his legs wrapped around the Brit´s waist, his hands holding him up effortlessly. He always was pretty happy with being smaller than Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lads :)  
> I´m back with some shit that I want to dedicate to all of the squad because you are all awesome and cheering me on - thank you! <3  
> It is a slightly different style and not really long...  
> Have fun! :)

Mitch always loved it. He liked the feeling of being completely wrapped up in Alex when they hugged or kissed, Alex covering him like a blanket. He felt safe and secure like that, loved in the best kind of ways. He never found it `unmanly´ or too girly that he liked being held up by Alex while they kissed, his legs wrapped around the Brit´s waist, his hands holding him up effortlessly. He always was pretty happy with being smaller than Alex.

At least until somebody of their fellow drivers saw them kissing and made a comment how it was clear to see who “takes it up the ass” and how Mitch clearly was “the girl in the relationship.” And normally Mitch probably would have shrugged it off and replied with a snarky comment but somehow it hurt him more than he would have ever admit. Since the incident he was constantly wondering how he and Alex appeared to other people who didn´t know them. 

Does he seem `girly´ or less manly to them than Alex? Mitch didn´t really know, but it made him increasingly insecure and he started to get space between him and Alex whenever they were in public. He didn´t kiss him anymore and kept their hugs short and brief, brushing the Brit´s hands away whenever he tried to touch him. And Alex got more and more worried about his boyfriend as his behaviour got more and more unusual. Mitch turning from the cuddly ball of fluff he normally was into a very distant person.

After a few weeks of tip toeing around Mitch and slowly figuring out what was the problem, Alex had enough and decided on taking unusual measures to help the Kiwi out of his dilemma without directly having to talk to him about it because he knew Mitch would completely block him out if he put him on the spot.

“Alex, I´m home!” Alex heard Mitch toeing off his shoes in the hallway before he appeared in the door of the kitchen with a smile on his face, crossing the room to press a kiss to Alex´s cheeks but before he could even bend down to him, the Brit was up from the chair and grabbed him around the hips. 

He lifted Mitch up easily - ignoring his complains - he carried him to the stairs that lead up to the second storey of their flat and placed him three stairs above from himself before letting go off the Kiwi.

“What the fuck are you doing, Alex? What is going on?” Mitch looked equally confused and pissed off at the same time, his arms folded in front of his chest and Alex had problems to stay serious because he just looked too cute in his opinion.

Instead of answering his angry boyfriend he made a step into his direction and pressed his lips onto the Kiwi´s, who tried to push him away, but Alex just ignored it, looking up to him and grabbed Mitch´s arms to lay them around his own neck, while his hands found their way back to his boyfriend´s hips, fingers southing circles under the hem of his sweater, touching soft skin.

And finally Mitch seemed to calm down, responding to Alex´s kiss and burying his hands in the Brit´s hair, trying to pull him closer, while softly nibbling at his bottom lip. And Alex was willingly following him, letting himself be drawn closer, although he had to admit, that it was weird for him to have Mitch practically towering over him. But not in a bad way, he quite enjoyed the feeling of safety that it gave him and as they broke the kiss to breath, Alex was happily burying his nose into the crook of his boyfriend´s neck, nuzzling as close as possible, while the Kiwi was pressing a kiss against the top of his head, his fingers still playing with Alex´s hair.

“Not that I didn´t enjoy that, Lex, but why did you have to carry me here to kiss me? You could have just kissed me in the kitchen or at least carried me into the bedroom.” Alex just smiled at the teasing tone in Mitch´s voice and looked into the Kiwi´s eyes before answering. 

“I wanted to show you how it is kissing someone smaller than you! Make you feel better about the whole situation!” Their hands were tangled and Alex´s thumbs were rubbing over the back of his boyfriend´s hands, trying to comfort him.

But Mitch just remained smiling and leaned in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Alex to pull him closer again, kissing him sweetly and between two kisses he whispered into Alex´s ear: “Thanks, Lex! But now carry me to the bedroom because I like being smaller if that are the perks of it!”   
And with a last peck to his boyfriend´s lips, Alex swept a laughing Mitch up into his arms to carry him upstairs, bridal style.


	7. "And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight..." (Brocedes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always like that. Nico and Lewis. Lewis and Nico. They'd first met when they were teenagers, limbs lanky and too long for them, clothes too baggy to be taken seriously and with haircuts as bad as the weather on the day they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lads :)  
> That´s basically angsty porn I´d say...  
> The title is from Halsey´s song "Young God".  
> Alex, my love, that´s for you because you love them and I´m Brocedes trash, so have some trashy porn son <3  
> Also a big thank you to Livy who beta read it in the middle of the night <3  
> Have fun! :)

It was always like that. Nico and Lewis. Lewis and Nico. They'd first met when they were teenagers, limbs lanky and too long for them, clothes too baggy to be taken seriously and with haircuts as bad as the weather on the day they first met. 

They'd grew up still racing beside each other and crossing paths all around the world and it still always was like that. Later, they'd finally both got into Formula 1, racing each other, fulfilling their childhood daydreams in the company of the other. 

And it was still like that now. Them fighting for the World Championship for the third consecutive year, trying to psychologically fuck up each other week by week, race by race. Their relationship now crumbling and twisted, barely existent anymore, but more apparent than ever. They were dancing around each other never letting the other out of their sight. Spending days on trying to get the other to give in. 

But it's still like that. After all these years they're still somehow comforting each other after bad races. In the past it was lingering hugs behind stacks of tyres, tangled hands under bed sheets, small and sweet kisses, softly pressed all over naked bodies and now it´s sex. Hard, fast, demanding but so much better than every other way of comforting. 

And even before Nico was done with his press work, he knew how his day would end. He felt the familiar adrenaline shoot up his spine, making him giddy with anticipation. One glance at Lewis was enough to see it in the Brit´s eyes: The desire and need. 

~ 

Nico was just getting out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, as he heard familiar footsteps in his hotel room and the sound of the door opening and closing. With a last glance into the mirror, he made his way out, only to find Lewis there, toeing off his shoes and getting rid sheading his sweater. 

They'd done this for so many years and it still always made his stomach flutter and his heart race and as he stepped into Lewis' personal space to tear of his shirt, he felt the Brit´s heart race against his chest. It´s just who they were and how they worked. 

Lewis shirt was flung aside and the German kissed him passionately, pushing open his mouth with his tongue, pressing himself flush against Lewis. The Brit responded equally as fiery, sucking on Nico´s tongue and pulling off the towel in one swift motion, making Nico moan into his mouth. He pushed his naked thighs between Lewis´ legs to feel his cock harden against him. 

Pressing down a little harder he started sucking at the Brit´s neck, determined to leave a mark - a reminder of their night and their bond. Visible to everyone but the meaning so unclear. Lewis let his head fall back, his breathing already ragged and he was almost painfully hard.

Nico couldn´t resist anymore, his fingers fumbling open the Brit´s belt, and tugging down his trousers, waiting for Lewis to kick them off. When Lewis did so, Nico started stroking his cock, teasingly sweeping over the top to make Lewis moan out in pleasure. 

“I need you to fuck me, Nico!” His breath was rapid and the words barely audible but Nico would know what he meant and make it happen. He knew that this was what Lewis needed today. 

“I´m gonna make you feel so good, babe!” He breathed into the Brit´s ear before sinking onto his knees before him and taking him into his mouth, looking up at Lewis through his long eyelashes, while hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down on Lewis´ cock. 

He was throwing his back and tried to stifle his moans but, holy shit. Nico always knew what he was doing, so he just shamelessly grunted as the German gave his balls a massage before getting up again and pushing Lewis onto the bed. 

“Hands on the head board and ass up!” Nico’s tone was commanding and, god, he sounded so hot like this. 

Lewis willingly dropping on hands and knees, resting his head on the pillow, sweat already clinging to his back and his forehead and his heart racing in his chest. 

Nico took a large amount of lube and without a warning he pushed a lube-covered finger into his teammate, making him squirm and curse out loudly. Lewis relaxed slightly and pushed back against the finger inside him. Adding another finger, Nico slowly pressed against his entrance, pushing in and grazing slightly over Lewis´ prostate, making him grunt loudly. 

“Nico get on with it for fucks sake!” The Brit´s voice was broken and he sounded wrecked, so Nico took pity on him. Rolling a condom onto his cock and giving it a few strokes. He lined up behind his teammate, before slowly pushing in, giving Lewis the time to adjust to the cock inside of him. 

When he felt Lewis relax, he started to roughly fuck into him, making the Brit cry out in pleasure, not able to form words anymore. His hands were grabbing onto the headboard and his face was pressed into the pillow, muffling his sounds. 

Nico reached around Lewis to grab his cock, precome already leaking onto the bed sheds, Lewis biting down onto his bottom lip until he could taste the blood on his lips. Nico was fucking him hard against the bed now, hitting his prostate with every thrust, his hand roughly tugging at Lewis cock as he felt the familiar warmth spread into his stomach, so he picked up the pace to make Lewis come before him. 

The Brit cried out his Name as he came, shuddering under him and slumping against the sheets, as Nico fucked him through his orgasm, feeling the heat gathering before a wave of white washed over him. Moaning loudly he slumped on top of Lewis. 

He stayed buried inside his teammate for a few moments before he withdrew himself and flung away the condom in the direction of the bin.

Panting they were lying beside one another, starring onto the ceiling. Nico took Lewis' hand in his, the Brit didn´t flinch but only curled his fingers into the free spaces between Nico´s. Fitting like they were made to be right there and nowhere else. 

Because after all they still need each other more than anything. In their twisted, fucked up lives in the flashlight, they still needed that bit of sanity to keep them going.


	8. "And I hold my favorite thing...(Dan^2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan was consistently amazed by how beautiful the Russian looked when he was sleeping. His slightly bronzed skin from summer a beautiful contrast to the plain white duvet of the hotel bed and his relaxed face seemed angelic to the Australian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lads :)  
> This is just pure fluff after a great race for the boys in Singapore.  
> It´s for the wonderful Fanni, hope you like it hun <3  
> Also thank you Livy!  
> The plot is inspired by "Stand by you" by Rachel Platten, also the titel is a line from her song "Better Place".  
> Have fun! :)

Daniel was still drenched in champagne, sweat dripping down his forehead and the rest of his body, making his racing suit cling to him and making him feel hot and sticky. The only thing he wanted was to shower and then go find his boyfriend to celebrate their good results. He was so glad Dany finally got a clean race again without the crashes and car issues that normally made him retire or finish far outside the points.

Daniel finally reached the end of the corridor and let himself into his hotel room, carelessly toeing off his shoes beside the door and starting to open up his racing suit, wanting nothing more than to get out of material sticking to his skin. But as he rounded the corner to the main room the Australian stopped in his tracks.

In the king size bed, facing a big glass wall with view over Singapore, his boyfriend was lying, half under the covers, sleeping peacefully. His hair was still damp and mussed from showering before, surrounding him like a halo and Dan couldn´t stop himself from smiling at the sight of Dany.

The Russian had one leg thrown over the cover, hugging it to his chest, one hand fisted into the cover and the other under Dan´s pillow, his face slightly buried into it. He looked completely relaxed and a lot younger than his 22 years to Dan as he lay there.

Dan was consistently amazed by how beautiful the Russian looked when he was sleeping. His slightly bronzed skin from summer a beautiful contrast to the plain white duvet of the hotel bed and his relaxed face seemed angelic to the Australian.

After all the time they were together, Dan still always felt his heart race at the sight of his boyfriend, and he couldn´t imagine it would ever change. He and Dany had had their highs and lows, yes, but it never changed anything about their feelings for each other. Dan was standing by Dany´s side through the demotion back to Toro Rosso, he was there to hold him while the Russian cried out his eyes after Austria and as he tried to trash his hotel room in Baku. Dany on the other hand was there to pick up the pieces after Red Bull fucked up Dan´s race in Monaco.

But they also had their good times, dancing in the pit lane together and having a great time in the summer break, lying in the sun, leaving the racing behind for once.  
He stood in the middle of the room, still sweaty in his racing suit, watching his boyfriend for several minutes, captured by the peaceful sight. Then he slowly moved to the bathroom, making sure not to wake up Dany in the process.

Finally getting to get out of the racing suit, standing under the hot stream in the shower was relief and Dan let himself relax a little.

Getting out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way back out into the main room to put on some underwear, only to find Dany still sleeping deeply. Dan really envied him for his ability to sleep through nearly everything sometimes.

Carefully, Dan crawled onto the bed beside Dany, sliding under the cover to wrap himself around his boyfriend from behind, pressing a small kiss to his ear. And that made the Russian stir a little in his sleep. Slowly opening his eyes and cuddling back against Dan, he yawned, making Dan giggle at his cute expression.

“Sorry Dan, I fell asleep while waiting for you!” His voice was still trenched with sleep made Dan feel warm inside, combing his finger through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Don´t worry, mate. I´m just glad you’re here, that´s all that matters to me!” The Russian knew he was serious. He was perfectly content to celebrate their races by lying in bed with Dany, cuddling and kissing. He didn´t need the champagne or the loud music of a club to be happy about his race, he just needed Dany in his arms.

“Congratulations Dany, you drove amazing. I´m so proud of you!” He pressed small kisses all over the Russian´s face who was beaming happily at him, giggling as he reached a ticklish spot behind his ear.

“You too my love! I love you.” He grabbed Dan´s face with both hands and dragged him into a sweet kiss. Playing with the Australians tongue softly before releasing him again, resting his forehead against his boyfriend´s. And Dan smiled at him, the smile that made Dany feel warm all over and his heart stumble, before he pressed a short kiss against the Russian´s forehead, drawing him into his arms.

And that´s how Dan liked his race celebrations: With Dany in his arms, the Russian pressing his face in the crook of his neck while Dan was rubbing circles onto his back. Patterns that should show Dany how much he loved him.


	9. Toxic (Stoffel/Pierre)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoffel couldn´t remember. He never could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lads :)  
> This is the first time I wrote some angst so I hope it turned out ok.  
> It is unbetaed again, too short and too sad, but anyway..  
> Have fun! :)

Stoffel couldn´t remember. He never could. He never could remember what happened the evening before and honestly, he was glad for it. It saved him from discovering how he ended up waking up in a puddle of vomit, not even knowing if it was his own or someone else´s, nearly every two days.

He couldn´t remember how he got into this hell in the first place. If you would ask someone else, everybody would describe it as a slow and steady process of slipping into addiction, but for Stoffel himself it wasn´t like that. It never was. For him it occurred sudden and surprising.

The Belgian hasn´t realised until it was already too late. His body aching for the toxic liquid. His hands shaking and sweat pouring out of every pore, his mind fixed on discovering ways to still the burning need in his body. Trying to hold on as long as possible, trying to push away the desire for more alcohol. 

Stoffel still always felt like he was in control, not willing to admit that he lost control over it a long time ago. A time ago he couldn´t remember. 

Things that seemed so important back then, now only little dark spots in his memory, not willing to fade away completely, but also not important enough to keep him sane.

He was taking another sip from the bottle, the liquid burning hot in the back of his throat, the cold glass of the bottle a stark contrast in his shaking hands. The alcohol numbing all the need and desire, at least for the moment.

Swaying, the Belgian tried to get up from his sofa to get to the bathroom, but in the process he stumbled back, falling over his own feet, feeling himself breathe out before his head connected with the corner of the desk. The bottle slipped from his hands, bursting on the floor and spreading liquid all over the expensive carpet. But Stoffel didn´t realise it anymore.

His body was lying there, blood pouring from a wound on the back of his head, his breathing uneven and slow. Without the mess around him he would have almost looked peaceful.

~

Pierre sensed something was wrong. He felt it somewhere deep inside, tension building up without a reason and his mind constantly worried. He couldn´t focus on his work or the meetings, his mind just always occupied. 

Only a few hours later he was confirmed in his bad feelings. Somewhere between a meeting and an interview appointment his phone was ringing, his manager on the other side, telling him to get to the hospital as fast as possible. 

Deep down Pierre knew who it was and what it was but he wasn´t willing to give up the last bit of hope as long as he could. He was praying it wasn´t Stoffel, wishing the alcohol hadn´t taken over his boyfriend again. Tearing on the edges of his sanity until the Belgian would give in. He really wished it wasn´t but secretly he knew it was him.

Pierre was standing beside the hospital bed, holding the hand of his boyfriend, his eyes red from crying while watching the worn out face in front of him. He hoped Stoffel could feel the warmth and love he still felt whenever he looked at him. Even though the man in front of him was only a fading shadow of the boy he fell in love with all those years ago. The boy Pierre wanted to spent his whole life with.

He stroked the back of Stoffel´s hand, a single tear rolling down his cheek and dropping onto the crisp white cover of the hospital bed. Pierre really wished the Belgian could sense his presence beside him. But most of the time, Stoffel just couldn´t remember.


	10. "Running around leaving scars, Collecting your jar of hearts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Mitch moved on, still not aware of the hearts shattering behind his back…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lads :)  
> This is basically just therapeutic writing for me because I was feeling shitty, so I apologize for the mess it is.  
> I made Mitch the bad guy and I´m still shocked.  
> Enjoy the angst and sadness of this^^  
> The titel is from Christina Perrie´s `Jar of hearts´.  
> Thank you Livy for beta-reading it <3  
> Have fun! :)

For him it was easy. Mitch never really questioned his behaviour or his actions, he just did. He wasn´t picky regarding the gender of the people he shared his bed with. Mainly, he just wanted some fun. And being around young, beautiful people most of the year didn´t really make it hard for him to get some action. But seriously who could've blamed him? Adrenaline, grief, happiness and a bunch of young hot guys was a toxic mix. 

And Mitch knew how to get them all wrapped around his finger with little to no effort. He knew how to use his charm; smiling shyly at one, while offensively flirting with another. He had his ways to get what he wanted, where he wanted and when he wanted, not even realising how many hearts he shattered on the way… 

~ 

Pierre was easy, nearly too easy for his liking. Mitch had noticed the shy glances whenever he was around the Frenchman weeks before anything had happened. Mitch knew he had to play his cards right or the shy Frenchman wouldn´t let him into his mind. 

He never thought he could hurt anyone with his encounters drivers. He was fully convinced they knew it was just his way of releasing tension and getting rid of all the overflowing emotions after a race, no matter if they were bad or good. 

The Kiwi never noticed that after the hurried blowjob behind the motorhome, Pierre´s glances were accompanied by hope and later hurt. He didn´t notice the Frenchman´s desperate attempts to engage him into some sort of conversation about their situation. He just stayed friendly and bubbly around Pierre, not noticing the hurt in the French´s eyes, while Mitch moved on to the next guy. Looking for the next challenge… 

~ 

The next one on Mitch´s imaginary list was Antonio and he had the feeling the Italian wanted to be swept off of his feet to even get some interest in Mitch. It was a challenge and the Kiwi loved challenges. He started to leave little post-it messages everywhere in the Prema motorhome, making sure Antonio knew they were from him and after that he started sending roses to the Italian, seeing the younger driver smile at the cards fondly. 

After that it was easier to convince him to go on a date with Mitch and the Kiwi really pulled out all the stops to win over Antonio and at the end of the night he was successfully fucking the taller one into the mattress, making him scream out the Kiwi´s name loudly. 

Mitch moved on shortly after their little encounter but the Italian was not only angry at himself for letting himself go so easily, he was also deeply wounded by the older driver´s actions. But in the end he was too ashamed to even address the topic in Mitch´s presence. And Mitch once again moved on completely oblivious… 

~ 

The quick fuck with the Russian in a hotel room in Austria was not really planned, but who would he be to let a possibility like that go to waste? Mitch originally planned on `celebrating´ with his teammate, trying to coax him into at least some snogging but Artem somehow crashed his party plans by appearing with slightly dishevelled hair and a shirt with way too many open buttons. 

It was enough to let the Kiwi forget about all his plans and focussing on the Russian. He knew him well, after all they have been team mates long enough for Mitch to pick up on what kind of people Artem prefers having in his bed. Dismissing the fact that those people only ever were girls, Mitch decided there was nothing to lose for him if he at least tried to beguile the Russian. 

Apparently offensively flirting was the right decision because after only a few drinks Artem was leaning into the Kiwi, whispering things into his ear that Mitch didn´t even knew the Russian was capable of thinking. 

But just like with all the other boys, Mitch lost interest very quickly, leaving Artem behind and moving on. The Russian was hurt, felt used but he was too glad Mitch was acting like nothing ever happened between them, so he decided on just letting it go. And Mitch moved on, still not aware of the hearts shattering behind his back… 

~ 

Sean never was a real target for Mitch, it was the other way around actually. The Indonesian was there to pick up the pieces that Mitch left on his way, he was sitting in dark hotel rooms for weeks, a bundle of crying of Italian in his arms while silently swearing to himself to pay back his teammate after recklessly playing with the heart of his best friend.

Mitch was slightly surprised as he was dragged behind a stack of tyres by his team mate but before he could even have talked he found himself pressed up against the tyres, Sean´s lips on his and his hands pinning the Kiwi´s above his head. 

It was rushed and hard and after it Sean just walked away but that was fine by Mitch. He never really was one for cuddling sessions after sex anyway. Sean noticed quickly that Mitch wasn´t really affected by his behaviour and so he just gave up, glad that at least he didn´t give away his heart as easily as some of his fellow drivers. For the Kiwi it just was another guy of the grid he had had sex with and once again Mitch walked away completely unfazed… 

~ 

How he and Alex ended up in Mitch´s flat in London was still a mystery to him. Alex was different. Mitch swore himself to never touch Alex in any kind of more than brotherly way, the Brit too important to him to risk losing him just to release some tension. 

The invitation to get some drinks didn´t seem suspicious to him, they were practically living in each other´s pockets for most of the season but as Alex arrived, Mitch knew something was up. Alex was dressed up nicely, a sweet smile playing around his lips as he complimented Mitch´s outfit. 

They ended up in some bar not even two blocks away from the Kiwi´s flat, magically gravitating into each other´s space the longer they were talking. In the end it was inevitable. All the tension generated between exploded, leading to them ending up in bed together. 

For the first time ever Mitch felt the need to touch and cuddle as much a possible but the Brit was distant and cold on the next morning, leaving the house with a small smile and a pat on the Kiwi´s shoulder. Leaving a shell-shocked Mitch behind. All those walls the Kiwi had built around his emotions crumbling into pieces. 

No one ever was invading the place behind the walls, but somehow Alex managed to get behind it all. Alex always was the one exception in Mitch´s life and he also was the one heartbreak he had to suffer…


	11. "I just can´t put it into words..." (Mitch/Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four times Mitch just can´t tell Alex that he loves him and one time Alex just takes it into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lads :)  
> After quite some time I´m back with an update. This is not really good but I´m still gonna gift it to Sarah because she needs some things to cheer her up!  
> I really hope it helps somehow <3  
> The idea was from a talk about Mickey Mouse ears in the squad and it decided to stick in my head until now^^  
> Thanks Liv for looking over it, you´re awesome as always!  
> Have fun! :)

Mitch really didn´t know how their relationship evolved into this kind of `thing´ but he couldn´t care less if he was honest with himself. Alex was his best friend for almost half his life and the occasional fucking just made it even better in his eyes. It worked well for almost a year before things started to change drastically for Mitch...

 

1.  
Mitch could feel Alex´s body hit the bed beside him as he carelessly flopped, trying to not crush him in the process, panting as heavily as Mitch himself. The Kiwi felt Alex moving beside him and throwing the condom in the direction of the bin,aim probably completely off, before turning again and throwing an arm around the still breathless Kiwi. 

Mitch placed his head on the Brit´s chest automatically and felt warmth spread through his belly and chest, making him feel cosy and comfortable inside as he looked up at his boyfriend. Alex was already looking back at him, his eyes shining with something slightly different to all the things Mitch has already seen in them.

And suddenly the need to tell Alex that he loved him was nearly unbearable and Mitch´s heart missed a beat as he stopped in his tracks, making Alex raise one of his eyebrows questioningly. 

“I know I´m pretty but you´re really starting to creep me out...seriously, dude!” Mitch could hear the smile in his voice but instead of confessing his feelings, he settled for calling him an “Idiot!” before pressing his lips on the taller one and finally silencing him. 

 

2.  
Partying after a race was still always special even after all this time, the numbness that kills everything after a bad race slowly disappearing with every glass they take or the euphoria from a great race overwhelming, pumping adrenaline through their bodies even hours after they drove over the finish line, the chequered flag in the corner of their eyes. 

Mitch´s race was shit. There wasn´t really more to say about it. He felt the anger and the exhaustion creep up his spine as he was leaning against the bar in the crowded club, wondering where Sean and Antonio disappeared to, while being pretty sure he didn´t really want to know because they were probably in some toilet stall fucking each other´s brains out. It made this little ball of jealousy grow in the pit of the Kiwi´s stomach.

They were disgustingly in love with each other and sometimes Mitch just wished he could have something like that too; sweet talking after victories, breakfast in bed on race free weekends and mind blowing sex to forget about a shit day, but if he was being honest the only person he could imagine it with was Alex and the Brit didn´t really seem too fond of more than their casual agreement to have occasional sex. 

The Kiwi sighed and turned around to leave as a hand grabbed his wrist and Alex´s laugh reached his ears. He looked up in Alex´s eyes only to see a slightly drunk haze in them and the Brit´s happy smile.

“Come dancing with me, Mitchy!” He probably was more than a little drunk and Mitch didn´t know why he let himself be dragged back again but only seconds later he found himself in the middle of the moving crowd with Alex´s awkward dancing in front of him; a happy grin on his face and a drink in his right hand. 

And the Kiwi knew he was fucked. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt like he was pouring over with fondness, feeling his heart ache to tell Alex about it all. Instead, he ordered another drink and let himself be sucked in by the crowd.

 

3.  
He could feel a pair of soft lips on his forehand and with a smile on his face he tried to cuddle further into the duvet, not wanting to wake up, but the touches remained and with a sigh Mitch accepted defeat and slowly opened his eyes, letting out a small yawn.

Alex´s chuckle woke him up completely and he realized that he didn´t dream the touches. Alex was there with a small cake in his hands and a big smile on his face.

“Happy Birthday, birthday boy!” The Brit´s voice was full of fondness and warmth and Mitch could feel butterflies stir awake in his stomach, making him blush slightly, while he awkwardly tried to smooth down his hair with one hand.

Alex placed the cake on the bedside table before toeing off his shoes and sliding under the covers beside the Kiwi and kissing him passionately, while stroking through his messy hair and brushing over the short hairs at the nape of his neck. 

“A birthday blowjob is the least I can do!” And with a mischievous smile he started to kiss his way down the Kiwi´s naked chest, making his breath become short. When Alex finally took him into his mouth, Mitch wanted to cry out how much he loved him, but instead he arched up his back and moaned out Alex´s name loudly.

 

4.  
Waking up beside Alex was still surprising each time it happened. Alex tended to leave after they had sex to either their guest room or he even decided to drive home in the middle of the night, but the last few times it often occurred that he was just falling asleep beside Mitch, only to wake up at the next morning, completely tangled in Mitch and the sheets. 

Mitch loved it when he got to wake up beside Alex but today he didn´t have the time to enjoy it as much as he normally would. He had an appointment at 9 o´clock and was already pretty late.

While he jumped into the shower, brushing his teeth in the process to save time, the Brit got up and made him some coffee, reaching for the travel mug with the flag of New Zealand printed on it – Mitch´s favourite one - without a second thought wasted on it. 

As Mitch exited the bathroom, hair done and already fully dressed, Alex just pressed the mug into his hands and pressed a quick kiss against his lips without hesitation. 

“You´re late. Take the coffee and off you go!” Mitch was so taken by surprise that he just nodded and hurried up out of his flat, leaving a barely dressed Brit with half open eyes behind.

Mitch felt butterflies again and it was probably not the best to try and deny it, but instead of returning to his flat and kissing his best friend senseless to show him just how much he really loved him, he waved for a taxi and left onto the busy streets of a London morning. 

 

5.  
It was never really planned that only the two of them would fly to Paris but somehow Antonio, Sean and Richie seemed to have different plans for holidays all of sudden, instead of staying at home, in Richie´s case and going to Italy, in Antonio and Sean´s case. Something about “alone time” that Mitch didn´t really get. 

But he was perfectly content to spend his holidays with Alex alone too and judging the happy smile on the taller drivers face he wasn´t too mad about it either. They’d already spent more than three hours walking around in Disneyland and Mitch still was fascinated by the lovely designs and the hard work people put into all of this only to make it an unbelievable memory for the visitors.

Alex seemed to be equally as fond of it all because out of the blue he disappeared, only to show up two minutes later again, a pair of Mickey Mouse ears on top of his head and Mitch couldn´t stop himself from thinking about how cute he looked.

As the Brit was making his way through the people, coming closer, he spotted another pair of mouse ears in his hands. This ones were pink and white and reminded Mitch of Minnie Mouse which they probably were. With a small smile on his lips Alex closed the space between and carefully placed the Minnie ears on top of Mitch´s head before grabbing his face with both hands and softly pressing a kiss against his lips.

After a few moments he pulled back a little, only enough that he could see the Kiwi´s face, while speaking.

“You know I hoped you would finally act up, right? I thought you get that I love you, but you never acted and I couldn´t bear it anymore, so if I´m completely wrong with all my assumptions, just for…”

Mitch didn´t even give him the time to finish his sentence before kissing him fiercely again. He was slowly kissing him, trying to put everything into the kiss, he couldn´t put into words until this moment and judging the Brit smiling into their kiss, he knew exactly what Mitch wanted to say.

I love you. Even if I can´t say it just now.


	12. "They´re monsters." (Brocedes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lads :)  
> Yes I am still alive but barely breathing.  
> Here is some short little Brocedes Fluff I wrote to fulfill Kim´s Tumblr ask.  
> It is not beta read and I was drunk while writing it so..  
> Have fun! :)

35\. “Take your medicine.” & 36\. “They’re monsters.”

Lewis was exhausted from chasing them around the house with the bottle of cough syrup clutched in his right hand for almost an hour now. It was always like this when he had to put them to bed without Nico helping him. He was just letting himself be wrapped around their little fingers too easily. One look out of their big children´s eyes was enough to make him melt away and honestly who could blame him. They were his sons and he loved them to pieces how could he say no when they wanted something? 

Somehow Nico always seemed to balance him out and that made him wish even more for his husband to be here at the moment to bring their kids to bed together. He always managed to convince them to go to sleep, brush their teeth and behave while they seemed to know exactly that Lewis was way easier to wrap around their fingers. Lewis was always the one who gave in, whether it was about allowing them to sleep in bed with Nico and him or about staying up longer than originally planned. He just couldn´t get himself to be stricter with them. 

With this knowledge in mind they played a cat and mouse game with their Dad. Entering the hallway, his sons crossed his way again and he stopped in his tracks. “Pascal! Esteban! Stop it and take your medicine!” Startled, the two turned around and watched their Dad quizzically.

“But Dad taking the medicine means we need to go to sleep and we want to say good night to Papa too.” Pascal looked at his father expectantly while Esteban nodded in agreement and with those words they dashed off again, leaving a sighing Lewis behind.

Just as he wanted to go after them again he heard the door being unlocked, revealing Nico, who was tearing off his coat.

Nico chuckled at the comical sight his husband provided when he spotted him leaning against the frame of the door that leads to the kitchen. His hair was a mess, a few strands hanging loosely into his face, the cough syrup still clutched in his right hand, a towel hanging over his shoulder and he was panting slightly. 

“Hey Lew, are you ok?” He placed a soft kiss onto the Brits lips and felt him relax a little, obviously glad that his husband was home. 

“They are monsters.” Nico just let out a small laugh before placing another kiss onto his cheek, taking the cough syrup out of his hand and going after their sons. “Don´t worry about it, Schatz! I´ll tuck them into bed, just sit down and relax a little.” 

Lewis let out a relieved sigh and decided to just lay down at the sofa in the living room for a moment while waiting for Nico´s return. 

He must have fallen asleep because as he opened his eyes again the whole house was silent and the clock on the TV showed 11:13pm. Slightly disorientated he got up and walked into their bedroom, making sure to be as silent as possible to not disturb the sleep of Pascal and Esteban in their room on the opposite side of the hallway. Just as he wanted to call out Nico´s name silently, his gaze fell onto their king-size bed. 

His husband was lying in the middle of the bed sleeping soundly, the book he was reading to their sons had fallen out of his hands and was resting on his stomach. Pascal and Esteban were curled into his side left and right; fast asleep. Watching them sleep peacefully like that made Lewis think about what he said to Nico earlier: Maybe they were monsters sometimes but they were his monsters and not for anything he would want to change that. They were his everything and he loved them with all his heart. 

Smiling softly he took the book from Nico´s stomach before draping the duvet over them, making his husband smile contentedly in his sleep. After changing into his pyjamas he slid under the blanket with them, careful to not wake them up. Reaching over the sleeping figure of Esteban he pressed a small kiss to his husband´s temple before settling back and letting Esteban curl into his side.

Maybe sometimes even Nico had to give in when they looked at him with their pleading children´s eyes.


	13. "Stop being so cute" (Danylos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to place all the Tumblr prompts in here too because I´ll probably delete them from Tumblr sometime and like this they are going to be saved.   
> Anyway, this was my first try writing a drabble and Danylos so have mercy on me please <3  
> They are also all not beta read...  
> Have fun! :)

42\. “Stop being so cute.”

Carlos didn´t know what made him think that spending a few days with Dany in Russia before Christmas was a good idea.

The temperatures were way too cold for his liking and Russia was a damn Winter Wonderland this time of the year. Everything was covered in a thick fluffy looking blanket of snow and Christmas lights were decoration the narrow streets and houses. It looked like something straight out of a romantic comedy and definitely didn´t help Carlos coping with his feelings for his teammate. 

He felt himself being drawn in by Dany´s smile and the way he seemed to really loosen up now that the season finally came to an end. All the feelings he tried to supress for months, years even, bubbling to the surface, edging the Spaniard closer to the breaking point. Making the time he spend in his teammate´s company a bittersweet experience.

Lost in thought he was walking up and down in front of the house, waiting for Dany to finally come out so they could get going but the Russian just didn´t hurry up and Carls once more cursed the cold Russian weather as the door finally opened, revealing Dany huddled into a big warm coat and an even bigger scarf with a bright green bobble hat on top of his head, making him look almost painfully cute.

“Stop being so cute.” Carlos saw Dany freezing in shock and immediately realized the meaning of his words. He just outed his feelings for his best friends in the dumbest way possible and he’d love nothing better than to burry himself in his bed and never leave his flat again out of embarrassment.

But just as the Spaniard opted talk himself out of the mess Dany interrupted him by closing the few steps between them and looking into Carlos´ eyes. The Russian´s hazel eyes searching for approval before he grabbed Carlos´ face and pressed their lips together.

As Dany´s slightly chapped, warm lips finally touched his Carlos felt like he was floating above the ground, his stomach was fluttering and he felt his heart rate speeding up. With a sigh he let himself sink into Dany´s touch, placing his hands onto the Russian´s hips under the thick layer of coat, trying to draw him closer.

Dany´s right hand was still stroking lightly over Carlos´ cheek while the other one was playing with the soft strands of hair at the nape of the Spaniard´s neck, sending shivers down his spine.

As they finally parted lips again to breath, Carlos slowly opened his eyes to see Dany smiling softly at him and then suddenly placing a sweet kiss onto his nose before saying: “Don´t worry, I´ll never be as cute as you.”


	14. "I haven't slept in ages." (Mitch/Alex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lads :)  
> Another one of the tumblr prompts.  
> Some Mitch/Alex for my wife.  
> Have fun! :)

31\. "I haven't slept in ages." 

Alex hated it. He hated staying at all the different hotels,the hour long flights and not being able to sleep in his own bed for weeks. As a child he always avoided staying at friends because he never seemed to get any sleep staying somewhere else. He just couldn’t sleep. 

And now it wasn't really better; he still had problems to put in more than a few hours of sleep when being away from home, travelling the world to race. He was living his childhood but somehow the sleep debrief started to pay its tributes: Alex was constantly annoyed by his team, the interviews and even his friends, showing them the cold shoulder whenever they tried to get him to go out with them. 

Rolling around in bed, he rubbed a hand over his tired eyes, sighing loudly. It was his last race this year; his last race in GP2; his last time racing against his friends. Turning around in bed he placed a hand under his cheek and his glance fell at his phone screen which lit up in that moment, showing a picture of him and Mitch being out celebrating together some time the year before.

Sighing he sat up in bed, pondering if he should just fuck it and call Mitch to keep him company or stay here and don't get any sleep the whole night. In the end he decided to get up and throw on some sweatpants and a sweater before taking his key card from the nightstand and heading out to Mitch’s room.

Slightly nervous and feeling a little guilty for waking him up, he was knocking at the Kiwi’s door. What seemed like an eternity but was actually just a few moments later, the door was opened and a disoriented and slightly grumpy Mitch appeared.

"Alex? What are you doing here?” Mitch was clearly surprised to see the Brit in front of his room in the middle of the night, glancing worriedly at his best friend. 

“I am so sorry to wake you but I can't sleep and I didn't know what to do and I am sorry!” Alex was biting his lip in embarrassment and didn't dare to look at Mitch, fixing his gaze onto the floor.

The Kiwi’s face softened and suddenly there was a warm hand on Alex's, carefully pulling him into the room; the door closing beside them.

Alex let his gaze wander and spotting the familiar chaos that was always so apparent in his best friend’s room made him immediately feel at home; making a cozy warm spread in his stomach.

Mitch was dragging him to the bed and placed him on it after pulling down the duvet a little and switching on the light on the nightstand.

“C’mon Ace; we gonna have a good cuddle and you’ll sleep like a baby.” With those words he slid into bed besides the Brit, pulling him flush against him. Alex let out a sigh and placed his head onto the Kiwi’s shirt clad chest.

Mitch’s fingers started carding through his hair, softly massaging his scalp, making Alex’s go pliant against the other driver. Letting out his breath soundly he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being taken cared of for once. He felt himself finally calming down, his eyelids sliding shut.

“I haven't slept in ages.” He didn't even hear Mitch’s response - a slight chuckle - because he was already fast asleep against the Kiwi’s side. 

Mitch pulled him a little closer, careful do not disturb his sleep, cuddling into the duvet and pressed a sweet kiss against Alex’s forehead.  
“Good Night, Ace.”


	15. "How could I ever forget about you?" (Sebastidan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Emma <3

66\. “How could I ever forget about you?”

Seb was pacing the room; up and down, down and up. He didn't know for how long he was already running around like that. He had completely lost count of time, worry written all over his face. His cheeks were heated and his eyes puffy and red from crying. He hadn't eaten in ages and all the coffee made him shake uncontrollably.

The image of Dan’s car hitting the wall at an unbelievable high speed playing on a loop in his mind; the sound of the carbon crashing and breaking still present in his ears; Dan’s lifeless body on the stretcher burned into his memory, unforgettable.

Seb's hands were shaking and with an uncoordinated move he tried to sweep the loose strands of hair out of his eyes. He didn't know how much time had passed since the end of the race and him taking the first car to the hospital; he was completely lost in worry over his husband. 

He should have been there with him when they had taken him to hospital but he had to finish the race, Maurizio trying to calm him down over the team radio. The German was running on autopilot; he couldn't remember how he finished the race moreover how he managed to talk to the press afterwards. His brain solely focused on the Australian on the way to the hospital.

After a while a doctor appeared before Sebastian and tapped him on the arm lightly. She was looking at him with worry in his eyes and Seb looked at her hopeful, waiting for her to reassure him that his husband will be fine; a little glimpse of hope. 

"Are you ok, Mr. Vettel?” Her voice was calm and somehow Seb felt a lot more secure knowing she was taking care of Daniel. 

“Can I see him? Is he going to be alright?” His voice was shaking and he felt a tear running down his left cheek. He carelessly wiped it of with the sleeve of his hoodie, looking pleadingly at the doctor’s face.

“He is going to be ok, Mr. Vettel. He has a few pretty bad bruises, a broken leg and rib and a bad concussion. But as far as we are concerned he will be fine.”   
Seb couldn't stop himself from throwing his arms around the doctor, his heart racing out of relief. Daniel was ok; he couldn't remember ever being that relieved before.

Just as Seb wanted to open the door to Dan’s hospital room the doctor held him back. “He may suffer from a temporary amnesia. So don't be upset if he will not recognize you!”   
With one last comforting pat onto the German’s shoulder he let him into the room and disappear down the corridor.

Seb’s face went ghostly white as he spotted his husband, lying there, surrounded by beeping machines and covered in bruises and cuts.  
Just as he wanted to sit down at the chair beside the bed, Dan opened his eyes and suddenly a weak smile appeared on his face.

“Hey Sebby!” His voice cracked a little and he winced slightly as the pain cut through his ribs, but he was awake and Sebastian couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. He was so glad he was ok. 

“Omg you are ok and you remember me; I love you!” Seb was full on sobbing as he pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s lips; careful to not hurt him.

“How could I ever forget about you? You are my everything, Seb!” The honesty in Daniel's voice made Sebastian sob even more. Sitting down on the chair he took his husband’s hand into his and laced their fingers together; their wedding rings shining in the dim light of the room.

As the doctor later opened the door she spotted the two drivers fast asleep; Sebastian’s head resting beside Dan’s stomach - the German clearly had fallen asleep sitting on the chair - and their interlocked hands resting on top of the duvet. With a smile she closed the door again, silently.


	16. "I am not buying ikea furniture again." (Marcus/Felipe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another drabble with one of my guilty pleasure pairings. Thanks Sophie for letting me choose the pairing myself! <3

90\. “I’m not buying ikea furniture again.”

Felipe was shaking his head slightly as he watched his boyfriend put together their new kitchen cabinet. He was struggling with putting in the screws and Felipe had to suppress a laugh. It was a comical sight; the tall Swede sitting cross-legged on the kitchen floor, the instructions in one hand and the screwdriver in the other, while the kitchen floor was scattered in all sorts of screws. 

Just as Felipe wanted to ask if he could help him, Marcus let out a dramatic sigh, dropping the instructions and the screwdriver onto the floor. “Why do the instructions not make sense?” He let his head roll forward, not really expecting an answer from the Brazilian. 

Felipe couldn't resist to tease him a bit: “You are Swedish, you should understand them!” Marcus only shot him a deadly glance and closed his eyes theatrically. The Brazilian moved over to him, standing behind his boyfriend only to bend down and press a light kiss against the top of his head. 

“Don't worry in the end it'll work out.” He started to slowly massage the Swedes tense neck, feeling him go pliant under his soft touches. Marcus was leaning back against his legs, letting his head roll back so he could look up into Felipe’s eyes.

Smiling sweetly at him he said: “The Kitchen table will you put together yourself!” Felipe just laughed already planning on how to make that work.

~

A week later they were stumbling into their flat, drunken giggles echoing through the hallway. They were out celebrating the birthday of one of the team engineers and since the season was over they weren't really bothered with trying to stay sober, which ended in them tipsily taking a taxi home; already making out while stumbling up the staircase. 

“Psssht be quiet what will the neighbors think!” Marcus breath was hot against Felipe’s ear, sending jolts straight into his cock. Tearing up his own shirt he dragged his boyfriend into the kitchen while trying to make him lose more of his clothes. 

Reaching the kitchen Marcus pressed Felipe up against their new kitchen table, kissing him passionately while letting his hands wander over his toned chest. He could feel the Brazilian’s heart rate speeding up and as they parted lips Felipe was panting against the crook of the Sweded neck, placing kiss down to his collarbone.

Suddenly Marcus grabbed his boyfriend at the hips and lifted him up, Felipe screeching a little in surprise and wrapping his long legs around the Swedes’ waist before Marcus set him down on top of the kitchen table. 

Just as he wanted to drop down the Brazilian’s trousers while sucking a love bite onto his collarbone, they heard a loud cracking sound and suddenly they found themselves on the floor; surrounded by the pieces of their new kitchen table. 

Felipe just started laughing loudly while Marcus sighed in defeat. “I’m not buying ikea furniture again.”


	17. "I keep you with me in my heart; You make it easier when life gets hard" (Mitch/Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Mitch didn't´t realize he was in love with his best friend and the one time he finally does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lads :)  
> yes I am still alive and so many things happened and I finally wrote some motorsports stuff again, it is insane.  
> this isn´t really good I have to say because apparently I need some time to get into flow again I am sorry  
> have 3k of fluffy shit that contains a few scenes inspired by a story that happened to me...  
> the title is from `lucky´by Jason Mraz   
> this is unbeaten and shitty but...  
> I hope you have fun! :)

1.  
What a day. Seriously though, Mitch didn´t know what else he could have said about it. Somehow this day seemed to be doomed from the first moment he opened his eyes this morning: The first message he got was, that his luggage had disappeared on the flight and was nowhere to be found. But against his better judgement he thought his day could at least not get worse. Oh boy, how wrong he was with that assumption. 

After spilling half of his coffee onto his shirt at breakfast and some strange glances from his team at his annoyed huff, he managed to be over ten minutes late to their team meeting because he stumbled over a football a child had had left on the floor directly in front of the exit door. All of this didn´t exactly lighten his mood to say the least, but he just pressed his lips together in a tight line as their team manager lectured him at the importance of punctuality and gave her a small nod as she gestured him to sit down so she could start briefing the team. 

Although some might think such a high amount of unluckiness isn´t even possible, apparently, it was: 30 minutes into a team meeting through which he needed all his strength to keep his eyes from sliding shut every few seconds, his phone decided to ring. And as he tried to turn it off as subtle as humanly possible, it slipped out of his hand and – with a cracking sound – landed on the floor. 

As he came back up from diving under the table to pick up his phone everyone was looking at him and he couldn´t stop himself from letting out a defeated sigh. How much worse could it get?

`Fuuuck!´, Mitch screamed and threw his racing cloves onto the sofa next to him, before dropping down on top of them, head in his hands. He couldn´t even leave the pits yet alone compete in qualifying because of an oil leak they discovered only minutes before the start. It seemed like the whole world was against him today and he seriously couldn´t remember ever wanting to go home and just curl up in bed so badly, but he couldn´t and so he was sitting in their team hospitality watching his team mate Artem and all the other drivers race for pole position, anger still pooling in the pits of his stomach. 

He must have zooned out a little because he only noticed Alex´s presence when the British driver was already standing right in front of him, a crooked smile on his lips and ruffling through Mitch´s hair with one hand.

`Tough luck, mate. I´m sorry.´ Every other person Mitch would have told to go to hell at this point but this was Alex, his best friend, and alone this two sentences were enough to calm the Kiwi down to a degree where he could physically feel the anger drown out of his system and he managed a weak smile, looking up at where the Brit was standing in front of him, still mustering him. 

`It wasn´t your fault, just a bad day in general, I guess.´ Alex just shoot him a last understanding glance and an encouraging smile and made his way out to face the press and Mitch didn´t manage to recognize the warm feelings building up inside him as he watched his best friend leave the building. 

 

2.  
It was weeks until Mitch and Alex finally managed to find some time to spend together again. If he was being honest with himself the Kiwi only now, leaning against the bar besides Alex, watching him gesticulate and laugh, started to realize how much he has missed spending time with the other driver. Sure, they had kept in touch through messages and calls at times but only now, actually feeling the Brit´s presence beside him, he felt like he could be him again and get a time out from all the stress and fears of what the future might bring. 

`C´mon Mitchy, let´s dance!´ Alex´s hand on his upper arm and the slight slur in his voice made the Kiwi jump out of his thoughts and with a smile creeping onto his lips he followed his friend onto the dancefloor, laughing as said friend awkwardly started to move to the music, not caring what the other people in the club might think of him. 

The Brit´s eyes were solely focussed on Mitch as he grabbed the smaller one with one hand and tried to gracefully swirl him around, which ended with Mitch crashing into a woman walking by and apologizing as she started to curse at them. As the young women kept swearing and trying to rub her dress dry with a napkin, Mitch really had a hard time to stay serious because right behind the woman´s back, Alex was standing, bend over and laughing like a lunatic, his eyes shining with joy and Mitch felt himself being drawn to his friend, like a magical bond that made him want to be as close as possible to the British driver out of the sudden. 

With one last apology in the direction of the young woman, he made his way past her and straight to Alex, the taller one still having trouble breathing between his uncontrollable fits of laughter. 

Hours later they made their way out of the club, walking down the streets in silence, watching as the sky started to lighten up again and dawn began to creep in, bathing the river under the bridge they were walking over in a strange golden light. Mitch could feel Alex walking beside him and somehow, he couldn´t think of a moment more perfect than this exact one. He felt his heart beat in his chest and the cold air, mixed with the faint smell of Alex´s perfume filling his lungs and in this exact moment he was happy. 

 

3.  
He was pacing up and down the pit lane for minutes now but somehow it didn´t calm him down like it normally did. He still felt his palms going sweaty and his thoughts racing, jumping from one topic to another without a break. There was not even a valid reason for why he was so nervous if he was being honest. It was a race like every other but apparently it also wasn´t.

Sighing he made his way back to his garage, wanting to take one last look at his car, hoping it would give him a better feeling than the knot in his stomach he currently felt. On his way back he strolled by his engineer, giving him a small nod and was already lost in his thoughts again as he heard him call his name. Slowly he turned around and gave his engineer a questioning glance. 

`You know I know you quite well, right? Don´t be nervous, you will be fine, Mitch!´ Mitch had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at him. He hated when people seemed to catch up on his feeling, especially if it was fear or pain or similar emotions that he tried to hide deep down. 

`Thanks, but I know don´t worry.´ He gave him his best forced smile and hurried away, trying to think of a place where he could get a little calm before the race start.   
He knew he technically wasn´t allowed in the DAMS garage but Alex´s was there and he felt himself being drawn to his best friend in search of comfort. 

He purposely waited before the back door of the garage until it calmed down a little bit inside, before he snuck in, looking around for the British driver. He spotted the taller one leaning against a stack of tyres, headphones in and eyes closed. Slowly he walked up to him and tried to make his presence known without startling Alex, but the other one still jumped a little as Mitch snatched one of his headphones out of his ear.

`Can you just like, hug me or something, Lex?´ Mitch could feel his ears and cheeks go red out of embarrassment but Alex didn´t even seem to notice, all he did was nod and then wrap his arms tight around the Kiwi, resting his head on top of the smaller one´s. Mitch felt Alex´s warmth surrounding him and closed his eyes, trying to force himself to calm down, as he heard the Brit murmur in his ear: `Calm down, little prince.´ And suddenly he could think straight again, sorting out his thoughts and managed to calm himself down to a degree where the excitement to race overlaid his bad feelings again.

Slowly he broke apart their hug and looked up into his best friend´s eyes, a warmth spreading through his stomach, making the corners of his mouth turn upside slightly.   
`Thanks, Alexander. And good luck for the race, see you later?´ The Brit just smiled at him and nodded, murmuring his best wishes for the smaller one. With one last glance and a little awkward wave over his shoulder, Mitch almost fled out of the DAMS garage. What the hell was that? His stomach was still feeling a little weird but he managed to push it into the back of his mind, for the moment at least. 

 

4.  
He had crashed. He had crashed out and it was his own damn fault, completely. He lost the car in the corner and before he could have reacted he found himself in the barriers, his car completely destroyed and his neck sore. It will just make his situation worse, he knows and the media knows it too. They will pick him apart like they do with every other driver that makes mistakes. But somehow he feels that this will be by far worse than any other time he made a mistake before. It was his fourth season in GP2 already and he still hasn´t won the series or was being picked up by a F1 team. It was an open secret that he didn´t know what will happen after that year but he knew it was his last chance at winning GP2, because after that, he was almost entirely sure he wouldn´t race in the series anymore. Too many tries and too many fails shaped his path. 

He desperately wanted to race, make a living by driving around in fast cars, winning trophies, but if he kept making mistakes like the one today, he won´t and that is what he feared the most.

Even now, at home, his guilt for trashing his car and his anger at himself wouldn´t leave him alone. Hunting him like a ghost from his past, making him shiver whenever he closed his eyes and to make it even worse, he tortured himself with the TV analyses of his failure, watching every single detail over and over again and listening to people questioning his talent and driving abilities. 

Just as he was convinced he had tortured himself enough for today and wanted to turn off his TV, he saw the face of his best friend appear on the screen. Alex looked fairly pissed off and as soon as he started to speak it got obvious what the reason for his sour looking face was. 

The Brit fiercely defended Mitch´s honour on live TV. The Kiwi was so shocked he didn´t even know what to say or how to react to that. There was Alexander Lynn standing in front of several TV cameras and told them all how immensely talented he, Mitch, was and how they all should practically shut it because they had no idea. 

Before he could even listen to the whole interview, Mitch already had his phone in his hand and opened his chat with Alex.  
`You know you didn´t have to do that, Alex. But I´m glad you did. Thank you. Love you xx´ Before he could think twice he sent the message. He didn´t know why exactly he put those two words at the end but he felt like that was the only way to express his emotions at this point. Something was clearly odd but right now was not the time to think about it, he decided, before turning off the TV for good. 

 

5.  
Mitch immediately knew something was up, as soon as he got the message at 2 am. Alex never was up this late, apart from when they were out partying and celebrating and today they definitely weren´t. And yes, Mitch was definitely concerned before he opened the message but as soon as he read it he actually smirked. 

`Stoffel dragged me out to this club and now I am home and a little drunk and I want pizza Mitch.´ Mitch would have wished anyone other than Alex many bad things that dared to wake him up at 2 am in the morning, but for the Brit he actually considered getting up at 2 am and driving to his flat to bring him pizza. He didn´t know from where this need to make the other happy came and it was slightly irritating him but it didn´t stop him from getting up, throwing on sweatpants and a hoodie and grabbing his wallet and keys as he left his flat. 

Even in a city as big as London it wasn´t that easy to find a place that sells pizza at 2 am and so Mitch was glad he managed to find one only after a few minutes. He ordered Alex´s favourite pizza without having to think about it and 40 minutes later he stood in front of his best friend’s front door, ringing the bell.

After a few minutes a slightly sleepy looking Alexander Lynn opened the door, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the Kiwi standing on his porch, in one of his old hoodies as he noticed, a small smile on his lips and a pizza box in his hands.

`Heard someone wanted pizza?´ Alex was so baffled that he just made a welcoming gesture at Mitch and closed the door behind him, following his guest into the living room where Mitch let himself sink onto the sofa, placing the pizza box on the small table before him and telling Alex to eat.

`You know you didn´t have to actually bring me pizza? I could have just get it myself. I can´t believe you brought me pizza at 3am in the morning.´ Alex´s had already devoured one slice and was about to take the first bite of another but the Kiwi just smiled at him and said: `I just want you to be happy, Alex. And if it is as simple as bringing you pizza at unholy hours so be it.´   
The Brit just shook his head at that and a small laugh escaped his mouth, sparkling in his eyes. `You´re one of a kind, Mitchell.´ Mitch felt his face heating up and just waved his best friend off, the familiar warmth already pooling in the pit of his stomach again. Something told him this night would have consequences but he couldn´t exactly figure out why. 

 

5\. + 1.  
That was it. That was his last after race party as a GP2 driver. It was the end of an era but not just for him, so many of his friends won´t race in the series anymore as well. Pierre, Antonio, Alex etc. they all will move on to new adventures and new challenges, just as he will but today was to celebrate. They had such wonderful years together and tonight was the night to reminisce in exactly those memories. 

Just as he was about to congratulate Pierre on his title win, Mitch was held back by his best friend, eager to drink with him and since it seemed like he couldn´t deny Alex anything anymore he stayed and took the glass of champagne out of the Brit´s hand.

`Well I wanted to tell you something before I announce it officially: I got a seat, at WEC. I will race next year and I wanted you to know first.´ Mitch couldn´t resist the urge to hug Alex in that moment and threw his arms around the British driver, drawing him closer. He could feel Alex laugh beside his left ear and he felt one of Alex´s hands stroking the small of his back, warm and steady and in that moment, it suddenly clicked. He suddenly knew what that warm feeling in his stomach was all along: He was in love, he was in love with Alex and he hadn´t realized it all this time they spent together. 

After a few seconds the taller one released him from the hug and Mitch excused himself and fled to the bathroom. 

How did he not notice that he was in love with his best friend for fucks sake? How could that even happen? Alex was a friend, his best friend, he shouldn´t be in love with him, it could destroy everything. Everything they had together, all their trust in each other. Mitch just wanted for his feelings to go away. He wanted to bury them deep beneath the surface and never let them show again. 

Just as he had himself almost pulled together again, the door to the men´s room opened and an obviously concerned Alex Lynn stepped through the door, looking at Mitch critically.   
`Are you ok?´ There was so much concern in his voice and on his face and it made a switch in Mitch turn. The Kiwi couldn´t hold it in anymore: He made two steps forward, closing the distance between them and grabbing onto Alex´s jacket, pressing his lips against the Brit´s and just as he realized what he just did and tried to pull back, Alex kissed him back. The British driver softly nibbling at Mitch´s bottom lip, forcing him to open his mouth a little more and making him sigh into the kiss. If Mitch wouldn’t have been completely swept off of his feet beforehand now he definitely would have been. That kiss was the definition of all the things he had missed so desperately over the past few weeks and it seemed like Alex was longing just as much for Mitch´s touches as the other way around. He could smell the Brit´s perfume and feel his heart race underneath his hand, placed on Alex´s chest.

As they broke apart Mitch was happily burying his nose into the crook of Alex´s neck, nuzzling as close as possible, while the other one was pressing a kiss against the top of his head, whispering: `You know I have liked you for ages? If I had known you liked me too we could have done this for weeks.´ The Kiwi just laughed against his fellow driver´s chest as he suddenly turned his head up with a serious look on his face. 

`It´ll be difficult. A relationship, I mean. With you racing in WEC and me doing god knows what. Are you sure that it´ll work out?´  
Alex grabbed the smaller one´s face gently and pressed a kiss against his forehead before looking him in the eyes and answering.   
`There is no way we can say for sure it will always be perfect but we will make it work!´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, I desperately need feedback atm please! <3


	18. "Where do broken hearts go?" (Mitch/Alex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lads :)  
> This is just a Tumblr prompt from the lovely Sarah I decided to put here as well.  
> The title is from One Direction´s `Where do broken hearts go?´  
> It is a cry fest lmao  
> Have fun! <3

Alex was just about to enter the living room of Mitch’s flat as he heard the Kiwi talking on the phone, clearly angry about something.  
‘No I’m not going to tell him! Are you out of your fucking mind? It would break his heart!’ 

The Brit’s breath stopped at those three sentences. Was he talking about him?   
Careful to make no sound he stayed in place right behind the door, waiting for his boyfriend to keep talking.

‘Sean, listen to me, I just can’t tell him, ok? He thinks I love him and it is fine, no way I will intentionally break his heart!’  
The Kiwi’s brows furrowed at Sean’s answer on the phone and right before he hung up he was almost screaming into the phone: ‘Yes, I fucking know he deserves to know that I am in love with Artem but i can't tell him!’

Alex was shell-shocked. He couldn't remember how to breath or how to move, all he could recall was ‘I am in love with Artem’ over and over again and suddenly Mitch looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. All colour drained from the Kiwi’s face and his eyes were filled with guilt.  
He swallowed dry before he opened his mouth again.  
‘How much of that did you hear?’ But Alex wasn't able to answer him, he just grabbed his jacket and keys and stormed out of the flat, desperate to get away.

He would have never thought they would actually end up together, it has been such a long way until they finally found each other and sometimes Alex still was convinced he was dreaming when looking at his boyfriend. He has loved Mitch for so long, he couldn't even remember the times when he hasn't been in love with him. 

At first it was this deep admiration for the other driver, that prickliness in his fingertips whenever the smaller one congratulated him on a good race or accidentally touched him, passing through a crowded pit lane or club. Later as they became friends it was their lingering hugs and the goosebumps Alex could feel whenever Mitch was nearby. He was infuriating and different. His bubbly personality and his flirtatious smile had the Brit losing his mind from the first moment on but it became an unbearable need for Alex to be near the Kiwi the more he learned about him.  
All his quirks and personality traits and his will to fight for the people and things he loved, had Alex head over heels in love before even anything happened between them.  
It took him ages to actually approach Mitch and tell him about his feelings but somehow they ended up in bed together after that confession and looking back at it now, Alex realized that Mitch actually never mentioned anything that could imply he felt the same way about the Brit. He just kissed him and touched him and smiled at him and Alex was stupid enough to fall for it all, to feel safe and loved by Mitch, although the other one just used him; used him to get his mind off of Artem and how the Russian driver will never reciprocate his feelings, will never love him as more as a friend.

Alex didn’t know about it. He had no clue Mitch was in love with Artem, he had no clue that he was just a distraction for the Kiwi; a way to forget about his feelings for a few moments and just let go.  
On one hand he was feeling bad for his friend, no matter how betrayed he felt in this moment, he wished no one the feeling of unrequited love he felt right now and deep down he knew that those exact emotions he was experiencing in this very moment, were the ones Mitch experienced whenever he looked at Artem. But on the other hand the feeling of betrayal and hurt was overwhelmingly strong, making him unable to breath or even cry. 

Mitch, his best friend, the person he trusted the most, had betrayed him in a way that was horrible on so many levels that he wasn't even close to understanding it right away. It would take him days, probably weeks to wrap his head around the things that had happened and the phone call he had witnessed. In that moment as he heard Mitch's voice, sad and unsteady, saying those words he was so desperate to hear and realizing they weren't meant for him, his heart shattered into a million pieces, leaving him empty and broken. 

He hadn't just lost the one person he loved the most, he had also lost his best friend at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3


	19. "I kinda need a hero, Is it you?" (Dany/Carlos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lads :)  
> another short ficlet from tumblr, this time it is danylos!   
> the title is from 'nightingale' by demi lovato  
> have fun! <3   
> Ps: don't read that if you are triggered by the description of a panic attack!!!!

41\. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”

It was in the middle of the night when Daniil suddenly jolted upwards in their bed, wide awake, his eyes snapping open. His breath was going rapidly and he felt his hands shake, unable to stop the motion. His whole body was coated in a thin layer of cold sweat, making goosebumps rise on his skin as a light wind swept through the open window on the opposite side of the room.

He was hyper aware of his heart racing in his chest, feeling like it was held in a tight clutch by a frozen hand. Everything was going too fast for his liking, his breath, his heart and he felt the room moving around him, making him feel light headed.

Suddenly there was a warm hand touching his forearm, making him jump and trying to get away. As soon as the hand was there it was gone again, replaced by a soft voice calling his name. 

‘Dany! Daniil, look at me!’   
He recognized the voice with the slight Spanish accent to it: it was his boyfriend, Carlos, trying to talk to him. Daniil opened his mouth but it was incredibly dry and all that came out where a few rapid breaths, making him panic even more. What if something was wrong with him? Was he having a heart attack? It definitely felt like it. 

Before he could stop himself his left hand came up to his throat, helplessly touching the skin there.   
‘I feel like I can't breathe.’ His words came out choked and his eyes widened even more, anxiously fixed on the Spaniard in bed beside him.

'Daniil, you are having a panic attack. You gonna be fine!’   
Carlos voice was soft and he tried to keep his tone as calming as possible, determined to not freak out the Russian even more. It hurt him to see his boyfriend in such a despair and not being ables to touch him. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and wrap Dany up into his arms but he also knew that, as much as he was desperate to touch him, it would only make things worse. 

Most people couldn't stand being touched in a situation like that, the only thing the Spaniard could do was talking calmly to the other one, trying to keep him from hyperventilating.

Carlos just started talking. He told Daniil about the first time they met, about their first kiss, about how afraid he was Dany wouldn't like him back. How happy he was that they made it work for so long, that he can imagine his future with the Russian. He just talked and talked, getting so wrapped up in his own story, he didn't even realize Daniil’s breath evening out until a warm hand came up to his face, softly cupping his cheek and the rough voice of his boyfriend whispering: ‘Thank you.’ 

It was just those two words but Carlos couldn't stop smiling, his heart making a jump in his chest as he looked up in Daniil’s warm eyes, making him shiver all over. He took one of the Russian’s hand in his and placed the other one on the side of his neck, looking down to his boyfriend's lips, then up to his eyes again, silently asking for permission and as the other one slightly nodded he finally pressed his lips softly against Dany’s. 

He could feel him melting under the touch, falling against Carlos’ chest, breaking their lips apart with Daniil nestling his head into the crook of the Spaniard’s neck, softly whispering into his ear.   
‘Can we just lay down a little?’ 

Without another word Carlos laid down on his side, gesturing Daniil to lay down beside him, rolling over to spoon him and wrapping an arm around his Russian boyfriend’s waist, happily breathing in his scent, hearing Dany’s happy sigh. 

No matter what would happen they both could feel they would outlast it. They were a lifetime arrangement and even though they didn't talk about it, they both knew it was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
